¿Puedes guardar un secreto?
by Akuroitenshi
Summary: El equipo Hebi se encuentra en un misión secreta, pero se ven descubiertos. Sasuke y Suigetsu tratan de "convencer" a aquella persona de que no diga nada sobre su presencia en aquel lugar. ¿Qué pasará? One-shot SasuHinaSui. Lemon y un poco de yaoi.


Ohayo!!

Bueno pues aquí subiendo mi one-shot para el concurso de tríos del FC SasuHina de NarutoUchiha

Advierto que es el primer lemon que escribo y es mi segundo fic (aunque el primero no lo terminé jojo) asi que no se quejen ¬¬

Es SasuHinaSui y tiene un poco de **yaoi** (SasuSui)

-Bla bla bla- Diálogos de los personajes

_-Bla bla bla- _Pensamientos

Bueno ahora ya sin más demoras aquí está el fic ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**¿Puedes guardar un secreto?**

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, pero toda la paz se veía interrumpida por los gritos provenientes de una joven pelirroja que se encontraba perdida en medio del bosque junto con sus tres compañeros.

-¡Suigetsu, deja de acabarte toda el agua!- gritaba enfurecida Karin.

-Si Sasuke no nos hubiera perdido de camino a Konoha no tendría por qué acabarme el agua- se excusaba el peligris.

-Sasuke no se puede perder, es sólo que el camino a Konoha ha cambiado mucho en estos tres años- Karin trataba de defender a Sasuke.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro se hallaba ajeno a todo esto, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-_Sabía que en aquel árbol debimos haber dado vuelta a la izquierda, pero los gritos de Karin me desconcentran._

Sasuke se acercó a donde los otros dos discutían mientras que Juugo sólo los observaba con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Dejen de pelear!- les ordenó con su tono autoritario –Nos dividiremos en dos grupos para así encontrar más pronto el camino. Juugo y Karin vayan por allá- decía Sasuke mientras señalaba hacia su derecha -, Suigetsu y yo iremos por el otro lado.

-Pero Sasuke, ¿por qué tengo que ir con Juugo? ¿Qué tal si le da uno de sus ataques violentos?- Karin trataba de persuadirlo para poder ir con él.

-Porque mi otra opción era que fueras con Suigetsu, pero en vista de que se la pasan peleando estaremos mejor así. Además Juugo podrá controlarse.

Suigetsu sólo reía por lo bajo mientras Karin lo maldecía. Mientras tanto Sasuke sólo siguió dando las indicaciones.

-En tres horas volveremos a este mismo lugar para ver quien encontró el camino correcto. Traten de ser lo más discretos que puedan, recuerden que no queremos que nadie se entere que estamos aquí.

Juugo y Karin partieron mientras Suigetsu y Sasuke sólo vieron como se alejaban y al ya no verlos empezaron a caminar hacia el otro lado.

Ya llevaban cerca de media hora de camino pero ninguno de los dos hablaba. Suigetsu ya estaba desesperado, no entendía cómo era posible que alguien pudiera ser tan callado, pues no había dicho una sola palabra desde que partieron.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué mandaste a Karin con Juugo?

-Ya se los había dicho.

-¿Y no crees que sea peligroso?

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa Karin?

-No es que me preocupe, pero ¿por qué no fuiste tú con ella?

-Es demasiado molesta.

-Empiezo a pensar que no te gustan las mujeres- Suigetsu quería molestar a Sasuke, aunque sabía lo peligroso que podía ser.

-¿De qué hablas?- Sasuke volteó a ver furioso a Suigetsu –Es sólo que… no he encontrado a ninguna lo suficientemente buena para mí.

-Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas y el "gran" Sasuke Uchiha nunca ha tenido una novia.- Suigetsu no pudo evitar hacer burla de ello.

-¡Cállate!- El enojo del pelinegro ya era muy notorio, aunque no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto el comentario de Suigetsu –¡_Maldición!, no debí haber dicho eso._

-Vamos no es para tanto- el tono empleado por Sasuke en realidad era intimidante, así que Suigetsu prefirió no hacerlo enojar más -, supongo que con lo de tu venganza no has tenido tiempo para eso.

-Hmp- Sasuke sólo gruñó y siguió caminando.

Después de otro rato de un incómodo silencio Suigetsu decidió volver a sacar tema de conversación, pero esta vez trataría que no fuera algo que enojara a Sasuke.

-Sasuke- volvió a llamar Suigetsu.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- Sasuke seguía molesto con Suigetsu.

-Vamos no te enojes, yo sólo quiero conocerte más.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Somos un equipo es importante la comunicación.

-Hmp.

-¿Qué te parece si descansamos un momento?

-No podemos perder el tiempo ahora.

-Pero Sasuke, llevamos más de una hora caminando sin descanso. Además muero de sed, Karin no me dejó tomar más agua.- Se quejaba Suigetsu. –Espérame un momento.- Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia unos arbustos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-La llamada de la naturaleza jeje.- Después de decir eso desapareció detrás de los arbustos.

-_¿Qué no tenía sed? Bueno, hará bien un pequeño descanso, aunque no podemos perder mucho tiempo. De cualquier manera este lugar me resulta un poco familiar._

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros de ahí una joven de ojos casi blancos se encontraba entrenando su jutsu de agua sobre un pequeño lago. La cual solamente vestía un pequeño short y una playera que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

Al detenerse un momento para tranquilizar su respiración escuchó un ruido proveniente de las arbustos que se encontraban cerca de ahí.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó al tiempo que activaba su Byakugan y tomaba la posición clásica para pelear de los Hyuuga.

Suigetsu no había notado la presencia de la chica, así que al oírla hablar se sobresaltó, así que se asomó para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz.

A pesar de la oscuridad se podía ver con claridad la silueta de la joven que aún permanecía de pie sobre aquel lago. Suigetsu se acercó un poco para poder verla con mayor claridad, pues pensó que aquella chica no podría ser ningún peligro para él, pero si Sasuke se enteraba de que había sido descubierto… estaba muerto.

-¿Q-Quién eres?- preguntó la Hyuuga al no saber quien a aquel muchacho.

-Descuida, puedes bajar tu guardia. No te haré nada… que no quieras-. Esto lo dijo con una sonrisita pervertida, pues a decir verdad aquella muchacha le parecía muy hermosa –_Tal vez sea hora de reemplazar a Karin jeje-._

Hinata se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba y rápidamente fue por su ropa, sonrojándose al máximo ante el comentario del peligris. Una vez vestida se acercó cuidadosamente al chico.

Suigetsu se fijó en la banda que Hinata traía en el cuello y notó que era de Konoha.

-Vaya, así que eres una kunoichi de Konoha.

-S-Sí, ¿t-tú también e-eres un shinobi, n-no es así?

-Así es.

-¿Y q-qué es lo que haces p-por aquí?- Hinata aún se mantenía alerta, pues aunque el chico frente a ella parecía inofensivo lo mejor era ser precavida, sobre todo al ver el tamaño de la espada que cargaba.

-Vengo en una especie de misión-. Suigetsu trataba de parecer lo más amigable posible, pues no quería levantar ninguna sospecha.

-¿Vas a Konoha?

-_¿Ahora qué le digo? Sí le digo que sí seguramente me ayudará a llegar, pero se supone que nadie debe saber que estamos aquí, así que seríamos descubiertos._

Por otro lado Sasuke ya se había impacientado de estar esperando a que su compañero volviera.

-_¡Maldición! Suigetsu ya se tardó demasiado, será mejor que vaya a ver qué demonios está haciendo._

Sasuke caminó por donde Suigetsu se había ido, pero se quedó frío al ver que éste socializaba con una joven, pero al estar oscuro no podía distinguir de quién se trataba.

-_¿Pero qué está haciendo este idiota? Le dije que necesitábamos ser lo más discretos posible-._ Una pequeña venita se asomaba por la sien del pelinegro, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia donde estaban los otros dos, quienes ni se habían inmutado de su presencia.

-Suigetsu, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó cuando ya se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ellos.

Suigetsu se puso blanco del susto, más blanco de lo normal, pues no esperaba que Sasuke viniera a buscarlo. Hinata estaba más que sorprendida de ver a Sasuke, pues no lo había visto por más de tres años.

_-¿S-Sasuke-k-kun? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Después de tantos intentos de Naruto por traerlo de vuelta ¿y ahora aparece así como así?__ Vaya en realidad tres años si es mucho, creo que ahora entiendo por qué a todas las niñas en la academia les gustaba. No, no puede ser, a mí no me gusta él, a mi m-me gusta N-Naruto-kun._

-P-Pues… etto… yo… solamente…- Suigetsu no podía controlar sus nervios, y es que Sasuke enojado en realidad daba miedo.

-Deja de decir monosílabos y dime de una buena vez qué estás haciendo-. La paciencia de Sasuke estaba llegando a su límite, no soportaría un segundo más si no alguien no le decía qué era lo que sucedía ahí.

-Y-Yo sólo le iba a preguntar cómo llegar a Konoha, eso es todo.

Sasuke estaba empezando a liberar el sello maldito, así que Suigetsu retrocedió unos pasos pero no recordaba que atrás de él se encontraba la Hyuuga, así que tropezó e inevitablemente cayó sobre ésta, aunque antes de caer metió las manos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre la avergonzada ojiblanca, quedando en una comprometedora posición.

La paciencia de Sasuke llegó a su límite al ver aquella escena, por lo que tomó a Suigetsu del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó. Fue entonces cuando pudo observar a la pelinegra que se encontraba bajo éste.

-_¡¿Es Hinata Hyuuga?! ¡No puede ser! Estaba tan enojado con Suigetsu que no me había dado cuenta. ¡Cielos! En realidad ha cambiado demasiado. Se ve más… sexy. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Es sólo Hinata, y ella siempre estuvo enamorada del dobe y es probable que ya hasta sean pareja, aunque conociendo a lo distraído que es Naruto y lo tímida que es Hinata no lo creo. Tal vez aún tenga una oportunidad. Momento. ¿Dije una oportunidad? ¿Una oportunidad para qué? A mí no me gusta Hinata. Mi único objetivo por el momento es vengarme, aunque después viene la parte de reconstruir mi clan- _Sasuke se estaba poniendo rojo mientras los otros dos lo observaban, pero él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos -_, pero eso será después, ahora debo centrarme en mi venganza._

-Tierra llamando a Sasuke, ¿estás ahí?- Suigetsu agitaba su mano delante de Sasuke para ver si éste reaccionaba.

Después de varios intentos de Suigetsu por llamar su atención, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Hmp-. Sasuke sólo giro su rostro avergonzado, nunca le había pasado eso.

Hinata sólo soltó una risita tímida mientras Suigetsu se burlaba abiertamente de él.

-Vaya Sasuke, al parecer estás muy pensativo. Dime ¿en qué pensabas?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe-. Lo que más molestaba al pelinegro era quedar en ridículo, cosa que le acababa de suceder –Hinata…

-¿Q-Qué sucede?

-¿Podrías no decir nada de esto?

-¿D-De qué te perdiste en tus pensamientos?

-¡No! ¡Eso no!- Suigetsu se empezó a reír de la poca paciencia de Sasuke, pero el pelinegro al ver la cara espantada de Hinata cambió su tono a uno más suave –Me refiero a que no digas nada de que me has visto.

-P-Pero estamos obligados todos los habitantes de la aldea a informar a la Hokage en caso de que te viéramos. Si no le dijera estaría traicionando a la aldea.

-Ellos no tienen por qué enterarse de nada.

-P-Pero ¿y si alguien más se dio cuenta? Me acusarían de traidora.

-Veo que tendré que convencerte entonces-. Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué me harás p-para convencerme?-. Hinata no podía evitar tartamudear, cosa que hacía que el Uchiha riera de medio lado.

Aquella sonrisa ponía más nerviosa a Hinata, y además tener que mirarlo a los ojos era algo sumamente difícil, y eso que aún no había activado el Sharingan.

-Sé que te gustará.

-¿D-De qué hablas?

-Acércate Suigetsu, creo que podremos divertirnos un rato.

Hinata se tensó al sentir a Suigetsu acercarse por atrás.

-¿Q-Qué hacen?

Sasuke se acercó al oído de Hinata y esta se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca.

-Ya te lo dije Hinata, sólo vamos a convencerte para que no le digas a nadie que estuvimos aquí-. Después de decir esto dio una pequeña mordida a la oreja de la ojiblanca y continuo bajando hasta llegar a su cuello donde depositó un suave beso.

-¡Ah!- La chica sólo gimió ante esto, pues eran sensaciones nuevas para ella.

Suigetsu pasó una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra para atraerla más hacia él, mientras Sasuke seguía besando su cuello. Entonces empezó a bajar el cierre de su chamarra para obtener un mayor acceso a aquel delicado cuerpo. Hinata trataba de resistirse, pero sus intentos eran en vano, pues las ágiles manos de Sasuke ya habían logrado quitarle aquella estorbosa prenda y ahora se dirigían hacia el pantalón para dejarla como la había encontrado Suigetsu. Mientras tanto éste ocupaba el lugar del Uchiha, repartiendo besos por el cuello de la Hyuuga.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que sintieran como la temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaba a aumentar y los muchachos se dieron cuenta que al parecer Hinata lo estaba disfrutando pues ya no se quejaba ni hacía el intento de separarlos de ella, ya no pensaba racionalmente, sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía.

Entonces Sasuke subió hasta sus labios y depositó un suave beso que la chica correspondió. Suigetsu subió sus manos hasta acariciar uno de sus pechos y al sentir esto la ojiblanca abrió sus labios para dar un pequeño gemido, Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la Hyuuga, quien con movimientos torpes trataba de corresponder a aquello, enredando su lengua con la del Uchiha y subiendo sus manos al cabello del chico desordenándolo más de lo que ya se encontraba.

El peligris aprovechó esto para quitarse su espada y su playera y volver a pegarse al cuerpo de la muchacha. Entonces la giró hacia él para intercambiar lugares con el pelinegro.

Suigetsu se inclinó para probar los labios de la ojiblanca, mientras ahora era Sasuke quien se deshacía de sus ropas.

El peligris tomó una de las manos de Hinata y la colocó en sus bien trabajados pectorales, ésta sólo pegó un gritito y se sonrojó al instante.

-Vamos Hinata no tengas miedo, no muerdo, si no quieres.

Ante tal comentario ésta sólo se tensó y se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Ahora ya Sasuke se encontraba únicamente en bóxers así que se acercó por detrás y le quitó la playera de redes a Hinata y cuando él se pegó a ella se sorprendió al sentir su torso desnudo rozando su piel.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento los tres se encontraban únicamente en ropa interior. En ese momento Suigetsu se empezó a reír.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó Sasuke enojado de que lo hubieran interrumpido.

-Jajaja es que al parecer es verdad lo que pensaba jajaja- Decía Suigetsu entre risas.

Hinata sólo se quedó desconcertada, ¿cómo era posible que se riera en aquella situación?

-Dilo de una maldita vez-. El pelinegro ya no soportaba las tonterías de su compañero.

-Es que… jajaja…

Ante la molesta mirada de Sasuke, el peligris dejó de reír, sabía que si no se callaba éste perdería los estribos y eso no era nada bueno, el Uchiha podía ser más peligroso incluso que Juugo, vamos que después de lo que le hizo a Orochimaru no era buena idea hacer bromas con aquel frío chico.

-Es sólo que siempre pensé que incluso en tu ropa interior tendrías el escudo de tu familia y… no me equivoqué jajajaja-. Suigetsu de nuevo había empezado a reír mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño, ¿por esa tontería lo había interrumpido?

Hinata se rió por lo bajo tratando de que Sasuke no la escuchara, pues sabía lo peligroso que era hacerlo enojar.

El pelinegro se separó de la ojiblanca y se acercó a Suigetsu con una mirada amenazadora, ya vería el chico lo que era meterse con un Uchiha, obtendría su venganza ahora mismo.

Suigetsu trató de escapar pero Sasuke lo tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia sí y entonces susurró en su oído.

-Así que te parece muy graciosa mi ropa interior, te enseñaré a no burlarte nunca de un Uchiha.

En seguida de decir esto bajó su mano hasta la semi-erección del otro chico y comenzó a moverla con suavidad encima de la tela.

-¡A-Ah! S-Sasuke d-detente, ¿q-qué e-estás… ¡ah!… haciendo?

-Sólo te daré un pequeño castigo.

Sasuke metió su mano dentro del bóxer de Suigetsu para sacar su miembro y poder masturbarlo con mayor facilidad, mientras tanto Hinata miraba todo esto extasiada.

-Ah… ah… S-Sasuke… voy a… ah…- Sasuke aumentó el ritmo de su mano y justo en el momento en que Suigetsu iba a terminar su detuvo. -¿Por qué te detuviste?- Suigetsu estaba molesto de que Sasuke no hubiera detenido justo en el último momento, en realidad era algo muy doloroso.

-Te dije que sería un castigo.- Decía Sasuke con una sádica sonrisa. El pelinegro se volteó hacia la chica quién aún seguía en shock ante lo que había visto –Bien Hinata, ahora sigamos con lo nuestro.

Sasuke de nuevo volvió a besar a Hinata, pero esta vez con más pasión, ésta al principio se quedó un poco desconcertada pero al poco tiempo correspondió con la misma intensidad que Sasuke.

El pelinegro fue descendiendo por el cuello de la Hyuuga hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, el cual besó por encima del sostén, mordiendo ligeramente el erecto pezón.

-Ah… Sasu…- Hinata no pudo decir nada más pues Suigetsu atrapó sus labios tal como lo había hecho el pelinegro anteriormente, muriendo todos sus gemidos en la boca del peligris.

Sasuke quitó el sostén de Hinata y ésta al sentirlo rápidamente llevó sus manos a su pecho para tratar de cubrir su desnudez.

-Vamos Hinata, déjame verte.- Dijo el Uchiha entre suspiros.

-P-Pero…- Hinata estaba demasiado avergonzada, y es que era lógico al ser su primera vez, y luego aún más al quedar casi desnuda no ante uno, sino ante dos chicos que apenas y conocía.

-Entonces veamos si con esto te animas un poco.- Después de decir esto Sasuke se acercó de nueva cuenta a Suigetsu y poco a poco acercó sus labios a los de el otro hasta que quedaron a unos pocos centímetros. Podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar, hasta que Suigetsu no resistió más y rozó sus labios con los de Sasuke. Poco a poco aquel tímido beso fue tornándose en uno más lujurioso.

_-No sé lo que sucede, pero se siente muy bien esto. Sasuke es muy bueno besando. Creo que he sonado demasiado gay, pero no puedo evitarlo. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esta manera, pero es bueno conocer ese lado de él.- _Pensaba el peligris mientras correspondía al beso.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse, pero un hilito de saliva quedó colgando aún uniendo ambas bocas.

Suigetsu bajó una de sus manos por el cuerpo del otro chico hasta llegar a su bien formado trasero y apretarlo logrando sacarle un suspiro. Entonces empezó a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual jugó con su lengua hasta dejarlo duro, después pasó al otro y realizó el mismo trabajo.

Continuó bajando hasta llegar al ombligo donde se entretuvo jugando con su lengua un rato. Después bajó un poco más hasta quedar a la altura de su entrepierna, lo acarició un poco por encima del bóxer y después lo quitó dejando a Sasuke completamente desnudo.

Hinata no estaba segura si quería seguir viendo aquello o prefería aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar lo más lejos posible. Pero aquello era demasiado tentador, incluso para una inocente chica como ella.

Suigetsu se acercó peligrosamente al miembro del moreno y dio una pequeña lamida a la punta ante lo cual Sasuke dio un ronco gemido. El peligris dio una sonrisa de medio lado, ahora era cuando el pelinegro pagaría lo que le había hecho.

-_Ahora me las pagarás Sasuke jeje.- _Pensaba Suigetsu mientras seguía dando pequeñas lamidas por el miembro de su compañero.

-Maldición Suigetsu, deja de jugar.- Decía Sasuke desesperado, su erección ya de por sí le dolía y con lo que hacía el peligris era aún más doloroso.

-¿A qué te refieres Sasuke?- El tono empleado por Suigetsu lejos de parecer inocente era más de burla ante las súplicas del pelinegro, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo rogar.

-Hazlo de una vez si no quieres enfrentar la furia Uchiha.- Ahora sí Sasuke había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Vamos no te pongas así, además recuerda que tenemos que acabar de convencer a Hinata.

Sasuke se había olvidado completamente de aquel asunto, pues se había dejado llevar y hasta ahora recordaba por qué lo había hecho.

De nueva cuenta ambos chicos se acercaron a Hinata, Sasuke por delante y Suigetsu por atrás. Hinata podía sentir las erecciones de los chicos rozándose contra su espalda y su vientre.

Suigetsu quitó las manos de Hinata que aún cubrían sus pechos y empezó a besarlos con mucha suavidad, mientras el Uchiha bajaba su mano hasta llegar a la intimidad de la joven.

Hinata se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Sasuke rozar su húmeda intimidad.

-Vaya al parecer ya estás preparada-. Le susurró Sasuke al oído al tiempo que le quitaba la única prenda que le quedaba.

Sasuke recostó a Hinata suavemente sobre el pasto mientras Suigetsu seguía en su labor de recorrer con su lengua cada parte del cuerpo de la Hyuuga.

El pelinegro abrió las piernas de Hinata para acomodarse entre ellas y tener un libre acceso. Hinata soltó un grito al sentir el miembro de Sasuke rozar su entrada.

-Tranquila, seré cuidadoso-. El tono empleado por Sasuke era muy diferente a como acostumbraba ser. Ahora se mostraba más… amable, cariñoso. Había dejado aquel tono frío y arrogante que solía usar.

Lentamente Sasuke fue entrando en ella mientras Suigetsu la besaba y quitaba con su lengua las pequeñas lágrimas de dolor que brotaban de los ojos de Hinata.

Una vez adentro el pelinegro permaneció quieto unos momentos esperando a que el cuerpo de la chica se acostumbrara, aunque era algo muy difícil para el mantenerse quieto pues la estrechez de aquella mujer lo volvía loco.

Un pequeño movimiento de cadera por parte de Hinata le indicó que ya podía moverse y empezar aquel vaivén a un ritmo lento pero que enloquecía a ambos.

Con ayuda de Suigetsu, Sasuke sentó a la ojiblanca sobre su cintura y comenzó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo mientras el peligris por atrás besaba su espalda y con ambas manos acariciaba sus pechos.

El pelinegro sintió que el final ya estaba cerca entonces tomó el miembro de Suigetsu entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo a la velocidad de sus embestidas, cada vez más rápido, hasta que sintió como la entrada de Hinata empezaba a contraerse aprisionando su miembro de una manera que le resultaba sumamente placentera, al tiempo que él con su mano apretaba el miembro de Suigetsu hasta que ambos se vinieron segundos después que la chica, que ahora se encontraba tumbada sobre el pecho de Suigetsu tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Sasuke abrazó a Hinata por atrás y se quedaron así los tres recostados en el pasto, en total tranquilidad hasta que Sasuke habló.

-Entonces Hinata, ¿podrías guardar este pequeño secreto?

Hinata asintió suavemente y en unos pocos minutos cayó profundamente dormida. Suigetsu sonrió ante esto.

-Parece que la hemos convencido jeje. Aunque no me molestaría tener que convencerla más seguido.- Suigetsu volvía a poner su cara de pervertido.

-¡Cállate!

-Yo no vi que te quejaras en ningún momento mientras estábamos…

-¡Te dije que te callaras! Además esto es un secreto ¿recuerdas?

-Creí que sólo era un secreto para Hinata.

-Sí, pero imaginas cómo reaccionaría Karin si se enterara. No me dejaría en paz en todo el día.

-Te recuerdo que ella nunca te deja en paz.

-Lo sé, por eso sería peor si se enterara, aunque tal vez no tanto…

Mientras tanto dos personas veían aquella escena asomados en unos arbustos, desde luego Sasuke ya había detectado su presencia y sabía de quién se trataba.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?- Karin estaba furiosa, nunca perdonaría a aquella chica que se había interpuesto entre ella y Sasuke.

-Tranquilízate Karin, tú bien sabes que Sasuke nunca ha estado interesado en ti.

-Yo sé que en el fondo de su corazón el siempre me ha amado.

-Sí claro, como 3 kilómetros al fondo.

-¡Cállate!- Karin estaba furiosa de que todavía Juugo se burlara de ella.

-Vámonos de aquí, nos reuniremos mañana con ellos. Te dije que no era buena idea buscarlos, eran muy pocas las probabilidades de que les hubiera pasado algo-. El pelinaranja tomó a Karin a la fuerza y se la llevó de ese lugar.

A la mañana siguiente cierta ojiblanca despertó en su cama y de pronto todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, aunque no sabía con exactitud cómo había llegado hasta su habitación, pero había algo que recordaba perfectamente y era aquella última pregunta que le hizo Sasuke antes de que cayera dormida: -¿Podrías guardar este pequeño secreto?- Por supuesto que lo haría, aunque sería algo que estaría en su mente constantemente, pero no era algo que pudiera contar a cualquiera.

FIN

* * *

No olviden dejar reviews *¬*, si no ya no habrá mas fics míos jojo (ya estoy como mi hermanita con mis amenazas wuajaja) xD


End file.
